The present invention relates generally to wheeled trucks for transporting objects and relates, more particularly, to a wheeled truck facilitating the loading and unloading of objects thereon.
The type of truck with which this invention is to be compared includes a relatively low platform defining a support surface supported by a plurality of wheels in spaced relationship with an underlying floor. Such a truck commonly requires that an object desired to be moved be lifted upon or from the support surface during a loading or unloading operation. If the object to be moved is relatively heavy, the truck can be awkward to load or unload.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wheeled truck facilitating the loading and unloading of objects thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a truck facilitating the loading and unloading of a relatively heavy, wheeled object such as an upright piano.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a truck having a support platform which is movable between an operative condition for transporting an object and a loading/unloading condition at which the platform provides a ramp for purposes of loading or unloading the truck.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a truck which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a truck which is safe and easy to use.